Wishes in my pocket
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Brooklynkai] Some people believe that when you see a shooting star you are to place you hand in your pocket and make a wish. Well, Brooklyn sees a shooting star, but he doesn’t want to use his pockets. He wants to use Kai’s.


Title: Wishes in my pocket  
Summary: Some people believe that when you see a shooting star you are to place you hand in your pocket and make a wish. Well, Brooklyn sees a shooting star, but he doesn't want to use his pockets. He wants to use Kai's.  
Pairings: Brooklyn/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluffy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Yeah, another fluffy oneshot from me. Enjoy!

* * *

Brooklyn laid silent on the grass. His gaze towards the Heavens and the tiny diamonds that floated in a never ending velvet sky. The crescent moon floated peacefully in the everlasting dark blue silk. He smiled to himself. He does this every night there is a clear sky. He loves gazing out at the stars, waiting patiently for the right shooting star to appear so he can make a wish.

He once heard, many years ago, that when you see the right shooting star, you are to place your hand into your pocket and make a wish.

What Brooklyn wishes for, now that is a secret.

He stretches out on the grass and places his hands behind his head. He knew that if was patient his wish will come true. But deep within his heart he hopes it will be soon.

The sound of soft approaching footsteps awoke Brooklyn from his musings. He tilted his head back to see a familiar exotic bluentte. He smiled his usually charming smile.

It's a shame that smile hardly ever works on the teen before him. Blast it all.

"What are you doing out here Brooklyn?"

"Good evening, Kai." Brooklyn said.

Kai rose an eyebrow at Brooklyn who went back to star gazing. "It's late, shouldn't you be inside?"

"Not yet." Brooklyn answered.

"Why not?"

"I haven't made a wish yet." Brooklyn answered again, this time sitting up.

"You're wishing on stars?" Kai asked, tilting his head to the side.

Brooklyn smiled broadly and nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm waiting for the right star." He stood up, stretching to his full height, lifting his arms over his head.

"The right star?" Kai couldn't help but ask. It's not like he's actually interested or anything…

Right.

"Yes, you see once a night the perfect wishing star comes and that's the time you make a wish." Brooklyn explained. "You're suppose to place your hand into your pocket and silently make a wish."

Kai rose an eyebrow and gazed toward the sky. He suddenly blinked. "Is that your wishing star?" He asked, pointing towards the sky.

Brooklyn followed his gaze and saw a tiny little diamond slowly making it's way across the night sky. He smiled widely. "Yes, that's it! I'll have to make a wish now. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to use my pocket." Brooklyn said, sliding up to Kai.

"Pardon?" Kai blinked.

Silently Brooklyn wrapped his arms around Kai, slipping his hands into the back pockets. He leaned in close to Kai, so their foreheads were touching and allowed a small smile when he notice that Kai has begun to blush. He smiled broadly and then closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kai manage to stutter, feeling somewhat dizzy from being close to the taller teen.

"Shh, I'm wishing." Brooklyn answered.

Kai felt his eye twitch and he ball his hand into a fist.

"Finish!" Brooklyn said, suddenly. "Do you know what I wished for, Kai?"

"I'm hoping it something along the lines of me beating the crap out of you." Kai said, trying to glare but failed because he was still blushing.

"No, silly." Brooklyn said, not at all intimidated. "But it does involve you."

Kai blinked. "Huh?"

Brooklyn smiles broadly again, slowly he moved forward, pressing his lips against Kai's. Kai's eyes widen in shock as Brooklyn's hot lips move over his. The kiss was soft yet demanding and Kai felt himself being swallowed up in the pleasure. He moaned and parted his lips, allowing Brooklyn to access his mouth. And Brooklyn did, devouring and tasting. The kiss soon ended with both of them breathing deeply.

"Guess what, Kai-Chan?" Brooklyn asked, smiling again. "My wish came true." He then places his lips on Kai eager ones once again.

* * *

I kinda like this one Don't ask me where I got the idea about placing your hands in your pockets (sweatdrops) I don't really know.

Read and review.


End file.
